Dany Knows Best
by Charlseysproudation
Summary: Daenerys watched as Sansa locked eyes with Jon, and both turned away, having a slight blush overcome both of their features.


"Sansa, I need the price for the fabrics we used for Rhaenys red carpet gown." Daenerys said as she skimmed over the freshly made garment hanging off of the dress form. Sansa, didn't even look up from her machine as she stood up and grabbed the price list she printed out that morning. Finishing her last stitch she went over to Dany, who wasn't even paying attention and held it out. Not meeting her eyes.

Startled to have it so quickly Dany just gave her new employee a soft smile and nod. "Thank you." As soon as the paper was out of her fingertips, Sansa went back to work on sewing, the Tyrell red carpet dress. Daenerys turned on her heels peering at the young women who was diligently finishing up the bodice of the light blue piece.

Sansa was a new member of her rather small team, only being made of herself and four other girls, the young 21-year-old came with a standing recommendation from a rather small northern company, and a rather horrible one from her last employer. Cersei Lannister, a women whose gowns were good, but not brilliant this season. But Sansa portfolio of gowns showed spectacular construction and even displayed a talent that almost seemed to match Dany's if not close to it. She just needed some guidance. That being said, the girl also seemed to be needing some help emotionally. Being in Kings Landing, after living in a rural town, can be scary, for a young girl. But Daenerys sensed something else in the young women. Something she wasn't ready to share yet.

The ringing of her phone broke her out of her concentration as she peered at the caller ID. Rhaegar Targaryen flashed on her phone. With a heavy sigh she slid the bar over and answered.

"What is it now? You an Eli having another fight?" She asked taking in a deep breath.

"No. Can't a man call to see what his lovely sister is up to?"

"A man can. You can't." Dany Sneered as she went back to fiddling with the already perfect dress.

"Oh, come on now. Maybe I want to know what's going on with my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister. If this is about setting me up on that blind date you can forget about it." She hissed into the phone.

"I called because I need some advice. You seem to always know what to do in these situations. Aegon is refusing to help me and Rhaenys is just like her mother. Both of them scolding me for not talking to him the week he returned." Rhaegar's voice drifted off with a heavy sigh.

"Go on." Her full attention now on the conversation.

"Jon's last tour ended two weeks ago. Hes back in town and I don't know how to even begin talking to him." The image of Jon Snow, her nephew flashed into her mind. 22 years ago, when Rhaegar and Eli had a separation in their marriage, Rhaegar fell in love with Lyanna Snow. The beautiful wild girl, whose life came to a tragic end when 11 months into their just as wild romance, she gave birth to a boy. Lyanna died from complications and Eli, being a loving mother, was more than willing to take the boy and raise him if that also meant Rhaegar would come home. When Jon was 18 he enlisted, and Dany hasn't seen him since.

"I really don't have any advice for you on that. I'm with Eli on this one. You're being completely ridiculous. The both of you. In fact, call him after hanging up with me. Go to dinner. Anything than what you are doing now. Which is putting off facing him."

"You girls always gang up on me. I knew I should have called Viserys." Her older brother was acting like a child. She envisioned his put adorned on his face.

"Viserys would just tell you to ignore your son altogether. You know as well as I do how much he detests poor Jon." Dany, turned to walk over to one of the sewing machines looking at the jewel bodice.

"Yes, thats right. Which is why I didn't call him in the first place."

"Rhaegar. Stop talking to me, and go talk to your son." Dany heard a bell chime over her front door of her studio, and peered at the entrance. Low and behold standing there was Jon Snow. He was standing there with his hands in his jean pockets with a very handsome boy who looked exactly the same age as him. The other boy, looked over and smiled at Dany.

"Hold on a moment." Walking over, she lifted her arms out to hug her nephew. Dany was almost five years his senior, but sometimes she felt older than that. Jon always treated her with the utmost respect.

"Jon! Its been too long." Jon accepted the hug tentative. "I've owned this place since you were 15. Not once have you stepped foot through my doors. What brings you here now?"

"Sorry, this unusual intrusion would be my fault." The dashing young man next to her nephew spoke up, giving his friend a hard pat on the shoulder. "Jon just got back, and he's been staying with me and my siblings until his place is finished being remodeled. We just came to pick up Sansa." He said sticking out his hand. Before he could say his name, Sansa poked her head through the doorway.

"Robb. What are you doing here?"

"Robb Stark." He introduced himself shaking Dany's hand. Turning he looked at his younger sister. "And I came to pick you up. You, Jon, and I are going to dinner remember?" Daenerys watched as Sansa locked eyes with Jon, and both turned away, having a slight blush overcome both of their features.

"Yes. Of course. Let me grab my bag. Dany, you don't mind that I duck out early right?" Sansa asked turning to the older woman. The look she gave Daenerys was a look she recognized on the first day. Whatever Dany would say to her, she would do with no questions asked.

"You can, on one account." Daenerys held out her phone in her hand. "Jon, talk to your father, and you can take her off my hands." At first he just stared at the phone. Not moving. "Or I can give her five other projects that she will have get done ASAP, and you won't be able to see her for more than a couple of days." Jon quickly took the phone, seemingly snatching it out of her hand, to both Sansa and even his own surprise at his action. A knowing smile spread over her face, confirming what the blush had stood for. Robb looked back and forth as Jon's voice sounded gruff at he answered. Dany just shook her head, at Sansa brother lack of knowledge of the vibes these two were trying to suppress.

"Hello." Jon walked away from the small group.

"Have a wonderful dinner Sansa." She said, placing a soft hand on Sansa's shoulder. "Don't come in tomorrow. You deserve a day off." Dany watched as the young girl nodded with a soft smile. Replying with a timid but grateful thank you.


End file.
